


A Tale in Drabbles

by skargasm



Series: 1 million words drabble challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jackson Whittemore, BAMF Kira Yukimura, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Talia Hale, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Can't the Left Hand of the Hale Pack enjoy his honeymoon without the Pack getting into trouble?The challenge over at 1 million words on Livejournal: Every day through September 1st until October 15th there will be a post with a prompt (a word or phrase) to hopefully inspire your muse.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Derek Hale/Kira Yukimura, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 1 million words drabble challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914166
Comments: 175
Kudos: 158





	1. Yellow Polka Dots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



> I've gone down with a virus - not THE virus - but I feel like crap! So, I thought I might be able to keep my muse alive by writing drabbles and attempt to finish Missing Link. 
> 
> I have no idea what the prompts are going to be - I'm doing the initial seven drabbles here and they are linked, so hopefully I'll be able to keep it going!
> 
> Enjoy these little snippets of nothing! Please note, these were all 100 words according to my libreoffice and that's the count I'm going by - BUT AO3 might give you different numbers!
> 
> * * *

“You look really good, son,” Noah said, his voice catching slightly as he looked Stiles up and down. He wished Claudia had lived to see her son as he was now.

But here he was – dressed in a tuxedo, the bow-tie a perfect shape, a shimmery blue handkerchief in his breast pocket. Where was their little Mischief in this put-together man in front of him? Then Stiles tugged at his trouser-leg, a glimpse of a yellow polka-dotted sock all that Noah needed to know that his boy would always be that hyperactive, aggravating, adorable bundle he knew and loved.

* * *


	2. Love

Peter stared at the man in front of him, his mind racing. How did they reach this? When did he turn from a pale, skinny boy full of cutting sarcasm to this beautiful man, broad in the shoulder, trim in the waist?

When did angry words change to banter? When did vitriol turn to love? All that he knew was that since his return from the dead, his mind had settled and peace was within his grasp. And a large part of that was due to the man smirking at him as they held hands in front of the priest.

* * *


	3. Pain

Memories of all that he had lost would never leave him despite all that he had gained. His family, his sister – too many not here to witness this moment that many would never have believed would come. His uncle had come a long way since he had come out of the coma – some things were nearly unforgivable but they were reaching a point of peace. Which was more than he had ever really expected to feel. 

His pack were all gathered for the celebration and he knew his mother was here in spirit. The loving presence next to him helped.

* * *


	4. Smoke

“I thought you had given that vile habit up,” she said as she discovered him just around the corner, out of sight of the celebrating crowd. Stubbing out his cigarette, Chris turned and automatically took her into his arms, marvelling once again that life was letting him have this. The losses had been great, but so had the gains. With her settled in his embrace, he allowed himself to feel the sorrow that he would never see his daughter go through such a ceremony. But now he had hope that maybe, one day, he very well just might. With her.

* * *


	5. Chocolate

He couldn’t resist, smashing the cake into the smiling, stubbled face next to his. Seeing him like this – so relaxed and happy – it was so much more than he had ever expected. He leaned forward, slowly and deliberately licking some of the chocolate frosting from a chiselled cheekbone, watching the eyes flare blue with passion at his actions. 

“You know that won’t stop me exacting my revenge,” Peter said, scraping more frosting from his face with a handkerchief. 

“I’m so looking forward to it, husband of mine,” he replied. The hand at his hip tightened and he smiled with satisfaction.

* * *


	6. Friends

His cheeks were aching with smiling so hard, his eyes filling with unbidden tears as he made his way through the group of people to the waiting limousine. People he had never expected to be this close to, to count as not just friends but family.

“Are you getting all sentimental, sweetheart?” a husky voice asked in his ear just as he reached the car, his ribs aching from the tight hug his father had given him. 

“Never! I was imagining how easy it would be to get you out of that tuxedo as soon as we’re in the limo!”

* * *


	7. Waterfall

“This is some Twilight shit right here!” He shouted to be heard over the sound of the gushing water, holding tightly to Peter’s hand. 

“Ready?” Peter said, his blue eyes twinkling, his hold secure and letting Stiles know that if they went over, they went over together.

“Whenever you are, Zombie-wolf!” He said, jumping onto his back and holding on tight. He shrieked loudly as with Peter leapt into air, the free-fall exhilarating as they plummeted into the water below. He surfaced laughing, still secure within Peter’s arms, eyes alight with happiness and joy. This honeymoon was turning out perfect.

* * *


	8. Breaking the Rules

“Peter’s not going to like it that you’re keeping him out of the loop,” Chris said, following Derek into the study.

“It’s not breaking the rules for the alpha to deal with a _few_ Left Hand issues. He and Stiles deserve this break from everything,” Derek replied, sitting behind the desk.

“How do you want to handle this?” Chris said, taking a seat.

“Uncle Peter tells me I need to engage brains before brawn – which is why I’m asking you,” Derek smiled.

“Let’s start with a good, old-fashioned warning.” Chris’s grin was almost feral. “Then we reinforce the message. Vigorously.”

* * *


	9. Clouds

Dark and ominous, they centred very obviously over Chris, Derek and the rest of the Pack. Facing the Coven, they presented a united front, but there was little doubt – there was something afoot that they might well be unable to handle.

“Did you really think we would be that unready to face you? That your harshly worded missive would deter us from our path?” 

“We don’t want trouble – we just want you off our territory.”

“You have sorely underestimated us, young Alpha. And you will come to regret your actions.” Derek wondered if it was too late to call Peter.


	10. Black and White

“Are you recreating all of my favourites bits from Twilight on purpose?” Stiles asked, setting up the chess set. Peter was lounging against a huge pile of cushions, alternately popping grapes into his and Stiles’ mouths.

“Sweetheart, why would I attempt to recreate such trash?”

“Because you know I have a secret fascination with the whole thing, including the creepy CGI baby?”

“Stiles – if you tell me you feel a nudge from inside, I guarantee I’ll leave this island and abandon you here with the little monster!” Laughing, Stiles threw himself across the board, landing on Peter with a grunt!

* * *


	11. Masquerade

Stiles watched from the bed as Peter dialled home from his cell.

“You can try to maintain this masquerade that you’re this big, bad tough guy, but I know you’re a squishy, marshmallow softy-wolf underneath it all,” he said, stretching his entire body and enjoying the various aches and pains that came from a vigorous night spent with his new husband. 

Husband – now that was just such a shock every time he thought about it. He looked up at the sound Peter made.

“Wassup?”

“None of the pack are answering their cells.”

“What – _none_ of them?”

“Not a one.”

“Shit.”

* * *


	12. Love & Hate

He loved his Pack – they might annoy the hell out of him with their childish demands and desires; Liam could be a major dick; Hayden reminded him of Laura when she was an aggravating teenager; Corey and Mason were vomit-inducing in their togetherness; Scott and Malia were disturbing, especially with how besotted Scott was; Derek was only just getting over his man-pain thanks to Kira and – 

Where was he? Oh yes, how much he loved his Pack and would do anything for them. But interrupting his honeymoon? When he had plans to show Stiles just _how_ to break a bed…

* * *


	13. Sunshine

“I’ve told you just how much I hate that method of travel,” Peter complained, staggering slightly in the sunshine and leaning against the growing stump of the Nemeton.

“I know but it was the swiftest way to get us back to find out what the hell is going on. Hello my darling, how are you?”

“Are you talking to me or the tree?”

“The tree of course – I know how you are. Now hush, it’s just telling me about the most annoying band of witches possible who seem to think they have the right to its power without its permission.”

* * *


	14. It's five o'clock somewhere

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZJzg6Oh)

* * *

The den was eerily silent, the rooms empty. Cereal bowls lay abandoned on the table, cereal a soggy mass at the bottom, the milk congealing. There were no signs of a struggle – whatever had happened, it hadn’t happened at the den. But it looked like the Pack had left in a hurry.

Stiles stood taking it all in, his mind racing with the information the Nemeton had managed to relay. 

Peter came in carrying a glass, rolling his eyes at Stiles’ look. “It’s five o’clock somewhere, sweetheart, and I think we’re both gonna need a drink before this is over.”

* * *


	15. Moon

[ ](https://imgur.com/zCwI48J)

* * *

The moon shone full and bright in the beautiful night sky, and Derek looked up mournfully. He couldn’t enjoy her splendour, locked as he was in a cage. With a huff of breath that left a white cloud in the night air, he curled around the small red fox, resting his muzzle on her head as she whined her unhappiness in her sleep. 

Surrounded by the forms of his pack, he could barely remember enough of his human form to wonder where his Left Hand and the Spark were, and if they even knew what had happened to the Pack.

* * *


	16. Enemies

[ ](https://imgur.com/tLklPri)

* * *

“Well, you don’t **look** like complete dumbasses, but as my husband tells me regularly, appearances can be deceptive,” Stiles said.

“The Spark has returned. We did wonder where you are. We do not need to be enemies – come, join with your magical brethren and leave these beasts behind. We will even forgive you for mating with one such as he,” the leader gestured to Peter who merely smirked. “You can be cleansed of such a taint.”

“Well, now you’ve gone and done it. Give me back my Pack, leave my territory and I might _just_ let some of you live.”

* * *


	17. Skin

The witch looked around at his Coven as they lay around the copse, incapacitated by the Spark with a quickness that could not have been planned for. 

“Your actions have consequences, you Gods-forsaken heathen! I will skin each of your wolves and walk on them as rugs!”

“Seriously? That’s the best one you’ve got? I threaten them with that on the daily and that’s without them interfering with my honeymoon!” The Spark seemed barely out of breath, his grin feral in it’s intensity. “Now get the fuck off my land before I really get pissed off!”

The wolf merely smiled.

* * *


	18. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #362 Confidence from Slash the Drabble over on Livejournal
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/5SK5z9X)

* * *

Derek didn’t have confidence in a lot of people. He was better than he used to be, but his past meant that trust was – hard. But he had complete confidence in Peter and Stiles, and when the tingling began over his body that preceded a change, he covered Kira from view, protecting her modesty.

He could hear Peter and Stiles heading in his direction, squabbling about whether killing the witch dissipated their recent spells – the sound of Stiles slapping Peter then kissing him familiar and welcomed. However, just because he trusted them utterly didn’t mean they weren’t occasionally immature dipshits!

* * *


	19. A Dark & Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because I found the cutest picture of a quokka....
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/wUxiYNW)

* * *

“They turned me into a quokka, Mason!” Corey was getting high-pitched again and Peter was seriously contemplating finding out if the witches had left behind the spell that had turned the entire Pack into animals. For most of them, it hadn’t been a stretch – the wolves had been at least _semi_ used to the shift. But Corey, Mason and Chris were having _difficulties_ adjusting. 

“But you were a _cute_ quokka!” Mason replied, cuddling with his boyfriend. Peter turned to Stiles who was busy embellishing exactly what had happened with the witches.

“It was a dark and stormy night when we came upon the coven that had kidnapped our Pack and turned them into beasts of the night – “

“Stiles, we’re _already_ beasts of the night – “

“Scott! Stop spoiling my retelling! I gave up my honeymoon for this!” Stiles protested, shoving his friend over on the couch. 

“There’s nothing stopping you and Peter from going back to the island. We all feel bad about you missing out on your honeymoon,” McCall replied.

“Yeah, well, it takes a lot of power to do a travel spell like that so we’ll rest here for tonight. Anyway, back to the dramatic rescue – “

* * *


	20. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Ficlets on Dreamwidth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a surprise to _anyone_ that this has got away from me and has turned into a little more than 100 words per day right?! Sorry not sorry!

[ ](https://imgur.com/BtVKFLK)

* * *

It happened so gradually, Peter didn’t notice. There was lots of chatting, with each member of the Pack eager to share their experiences, as well as questioning Stiles about how the honeymoon had been. 

He noticed that Stiles’ speech was slurring, but put it down to him having used so much magic in such a short space of time. Stiles’ eyes became heavy, and he lost two races on the video game they were playing before anyone else noticed.

“Stiles – Stiles are you okay? Perhaps it’s bedtime!”

“But I’m not sleepy,” he replied, looking as though opening his eyes was becoming a task too onerous for him to complete. 

“I know, but I am tired and I would actually like to spend _some_ time with my husband away from this pack of rabble!”

“Hey!” “That’s not nice!”

“That sounds good. Peter – I don’t think I feel so good – “ Stiles looked up at him from his position on the sofa, his brow furrowed. 

“What sort of not good?” Peter asked as he rushed over to his husband, kneeling in front of him and placing the palm of his hand on his forehead. Not that it told him anything – human ailments were not something he was accustomed to.

“I don’t – something’s wrong – “

“Derek – call Deaton immediately!” Derek rushed out of the room to find his cell, whilst the other Pack members panicked in a most unhelpful manner. “Sweetheart – stay awake for me! Can you tell me anything about what’s happening? Are you sick? Is it your magic?”

Kira appeared with a cold cloth to place over Stiles’ forehead as he lay on the couch.

“Attack! They’re attacking me through my link with the Nemeton!” Stiles grabbed hold of Peter’s hand, attempting to remain conscious. “They’re planning on cutting it down!”

* * *


	21. Shadow

“Deaton is on his way!” Peter merely nodded at Derek as he rushed past him, carrying Stiles up to their suite. “Peter – how the hell have they found the Nemeton? None of us can get there unless Stiles takes us or it wants us to find it?”

“That is something I will think about in a moment, nephew – in the meantime, I want to make Stiles comfortable.” Derek could only admire how calm his uncle appeared, although he could see that Peter’s hands were shaking. 

Chris appeared out of the shadows of the kitchen doorway, dressed for battle. “Let’s go.”


	22. Wash

Stiles lay tossing and turning on the bed, crying out as the waves of agony washed over him. He clutched at Peter’s hand, crushing it within his grasp as he tried to handle the excruciating pain as his Nemeton was attacked. 

“Sweetheart – what can I do?”

“You need to take me there – you have to help me, Peter!” 

“Stiles – “

“Now! Just – there isn’t a lot of time!”

“As you wish.”

* * *

At the Nemeton, the group of hunters gathered in a circle, waiting for the Pack that they knew would have little choice but to come to defend the abomination.

* * *


	23. Down in Beacon Hills....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if there wasn't enough trouble...
> 
> * * *

“You want me to go where?”

“Are you deaf, McCall? There’s been some suspicious activity in Beacon Hills – we need to confirm whether it’s militia, survivalist or something else. Someone said you have experience down there – can you help us out or what?”

Rafe considered his superior, wondering if he could get away with a plain hell no. He had successfully avoided Beacon Hills and the constant failure it represented to himself for two years now – did he really want to put himself back there? The whole monster situation just creeped him the fuck out but if they were sending field agents down there, it must be damned serious.

“I can do that, sir. How much time do I have?”

“Precisely none. There’s a helicopter on standby – I need your report within 48 hours. Whatever is going down there, we need to know about it and neutralise it. Understand?”

“Neutralise – “

“For God’s sake, I was told when I took on this unit that you were all fully cognisant of what we were doing. If there’s a danger to a greater area than Beacon Hills, we need to know and if need be, we have permission to call in a strike team.”

“Sir – a strike team? I – “

“Fine, if you need me to spell it out for you. If this is another debacle like the kanima or even the Dread Doctors – “ He sighed. “We do **not** need to be explaining to the general public that the supernatural is on their very doorstep and we _certainly_ don’t need another Sunnydale – if it comes to that, we nuke the damned town and call it an accident and take the flack! Is **that** clear enough for you?”

“Yes sir.” Rafe needed to get hold of Scott immediately before this went sideways.

* * *


	24. Sweet

If he’d ever given it much consideration, Peter might have thought that it was quite sweet the way the Pack prepared for battle. 

Derek always checked that Kira’s sword had been suitably sharpened.

Malia invariably threatened Scott with evisceration if he let anything happen to himself.

Melissa gave Chris strongly worded warnings about remembering he was human and getting on in years whilst he protested vehemently.

Stiles could be delightfully vicious if anyone or anything threatened someone he considered to be under his protection. Hence his rather **definite** way of dealing with that coven of witches. You did not want to be the person who messed with a member of the Hale/McCall Pack if Stiles was in the vicinity – he could be quite inventive in his methods of dissuading people from returning to the territory and had built himself quite the reputation.

Of course, Peter didn’t allow emotion to sway his actions in any way – battle was not the time to allow your feelings to dictate your behaviour.

Peter would be fascinated to hear Stiles’ thoughts on such consistently violent love-language. But first things first, Peter had some motherfuckers to kill for what they were doing to **his** husband.

* * *


	25. There's no place like home

“If _anyone_ cracks a there’s no place like home joke, so help me God, weak as I am, I will transport them into a tree!” Despite his attempt at humour, it was clear to Peter that Stiles was struggling. But he had told Peter that they had no choice – the fastest way to get to the Nemeton was for him to transport them there and if they were going to save the tree from being burned down, that was what had to happen. Scowling around at his Pack-mates to ensure that they understood the seriousness of what they were facing, and that Stiles was not to be messed with, Peter gripped Stiles’ hand tightly and prepared for the utter discomfort of being moved through time and space – he _hated_ travelling like this!

* * *

They landed in the middle of the hunters – one moment there was no-one there, the next the entire Pack appeared. Before the hunters could recover, the Pack were amongst them, slicing, clawing and shooting them down. There wasn’t even time for one of them to light the wood they had piled around the gigantic tree in the middle of them – it took less than ninety seconds to take them all out. 

Rafe checked his equipment several times to be sure that it was recording, still unable to believe that his son was a part of all of this insanity. Stilinski was sat leaning against the tree, one of the wolves stroking his hair and Rafe could see Scott being manhandled by what _could_ have been an attractive young lady if it wasn’t for the fangs and burning blue eyes. 

Deciding that he had enough to reassure his superiors, he was about to turn and walk away when he heard a sarcastic voice say ‘Not even going to say hi?”

* * *


	26. Roses are Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles being a little shit.

_“Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I think you’re an asshole  
And Scott does too!”_

Rafe tried not to show how irritating he found Stiles but it was difficult, especially when the boy kept coming out with ridiculous statements like that.

“Excuse him, he’s slightly magically drained.”

“Mason, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” the kid replied.

“Don’t worry about it – if he wasn’t exhausted, he’d be saying a helluva lot worse,” Rafe responded. Mason recoiled slightly before nodding and moving away. “So come on, Stilinski, why did I get dragged back to your Den?”

“First of all, this isn’t our Den – there’s not a chance in hell we’d let you anywhere near that. And secondly, we need to see that recording you made – please don’t bother denying it.”

“Derek Hale, right? You were questioned in your sister’s murder?”

“Questioned but never charged,” the man responded, his brows furrowing together even more if it were possible.

“Ignore him, Derek, this is how he gets his kicks. Isn’t that right, Agent McCall?” Stiles had been allowed to sit up by the very attentive werewolf by his side, his lips curled in a sneer. “Makes you feel like a big man to hit people in their weak spots, right?”

“Look, you’re not getting that recording. My superiors need to see it or they’re going to take drastic action,” Rafe replied, trying to keep the conversation on track.

“Like what kind of drastic action?” Those were the first words Scott had spoken to him since he’d walked out into the clearing. His son kept giving him side-long glances but didn’t acknowledge him any further than that. 

“Like nuke the hell out of Beacon Hills. There’s too much attention being brought to the place – they just want things to quieten down.”

“Don’t we all,” said Stiles.

* * *


	27. Spring

“So what exactly do we have to do to get you guys off our asses?” Stiles said, giving Rafe a considering look.

“I don’t have the authority – “

“Can the bullshit! Obviously the FBI is in the know about the supernatural side of things – Area 51 isn’t all aliens – so I assume part of the reason you’ve been sent down here is to assess whether or not you can make use of us. Am I right?” The rest of the Pack sat and watched as Rafe shifted uncomfortably.

“I imagine that they are aware of _some_ of the things you’ve dealt with. And yes, it is part of my remit to see if there is a way we can work with people already in place.”

“God, you are so long-winded, it’s exhausting! Look, dude, I would really like to get back to my honeymoon – my ass is missing my husband’s dick – “

“STILES!” “Oh, really?!” 

“I know you hate me Stiles, but I’m not homophobic and you’re not going to goad me by saying stuff like that.” Despite his words, Rafe looked a little green around the gills and Stiles smirked, satisfied with the reaction. 

“I don’t hate you – that implies you take up any space in my head, which – no, more important shit than you in there.” Stiles thought for a moment. “Fine. We’ll work with you – _on occasion_ – but we also get back up if shit gets too hairy, no pun intended. And you spring for a snazzy FBI vest! Sound fair?”

“No offence meant, Stiles, but do you have the authority to be making deals?”

“Jesus Christ! Do you really think these guys would sit here silent if they disagreed? And this right here is why I think you are a waste of sperm and egg co-mingling!”

* * *


	28. Fire

“Do you think if we proved valuable enough assets, we could get that asshole fired?” Stiles said, leaning back and luxuriating in the hot water falling over his chest as Peter supported his weight.

“Really? I’m standing behind you in my naked glory, a rather impressive erection letting you know just how I’m hoping this shower will end, and you’re talking about McCall’s father?” Peter made a tsk tsk sound. “Sweetheart, I can’t believe the magic has gone out of our marriage so quickly.”

Stiles turned in Peter’s embrace, smiling apologetically at his husband. He was feeling so much better now that the Nemeton was safe, and the bodies of the hunters had made a more than adequate sacrifice to pacify it. Of course, Agent Douche had to be there to ruin things, and it was going to take forever to get the stench of his presence out of their ‘secondary’ Den, but the thought of having FBI assistance every now and then was almost worth it. 

The Pack could handle many things, but it never hurt to know that there was additional firepower available occasionally.

“So, someone mentioned missing my dick up his ass?”

“Oh yes! Sex me up!”

* * *


	29. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected arrivals...
> 
> * * *

At last, peace seemed to have settled on the den, its occupants succumbing to sleep’s welcome embrace. The day and night had been exhausting for all and the chance to take a breath was needed.

In the quiet, the sound of an expensive car pulling up to the house was still relatively hushed, the driver climbing out and stretching in the cool night air. He looked around, appreciating the beauty of his surroundings even if he was not completely happy about being there. 

If he had had his way, this wouldn’t be happening, but circumstances meant he had little choice. He smiled as his companion got out of the vehicle, his more cautious movements typical of him. 

“Sure you want to do this?”

“Can you think of an alternative?”

“No – but if he was going to acknowledge you, don’t you think he would have done so by now?”

“If he knew – it wouldn’t be the first time his memories were messed with.”

“Yeah, okay. I just hope they don’t decide to kill the messenger – or messengers in this case.” Walking around the car, he slipped into the arms that automatically opened for him. “No one wants to hear bad things about family – especially dead family.”

“Good point. Well maybe time has mellowed them – it has mellowed me.”

“Only slightly,” he replied, drawn to kiss the waiting lips before turning back to the house. “It feels wrong to be bringing this to their door.”

“All of that is in the past – you were a different person then.”

“I know but – there’s a lot of history here. And very little of it is good.”

“Well then – this is a chance to turn things around. A good fight will bring everyone together! Now stop stalling – let’s get this shit over and done with.”


	30. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just can't seem to catch a break...
> 
> * * *

A sound teased his senses but he tried to ignore it, burying his head under his pillow. 

“Stiles – “

“No! I’m officially on honeymoon and as such, this is not my responsibility,” he protested, trying to tug Peter back under the covers. 

“True, but someone arriving in the middle of the night is rarely a good sign. Wouldn’t you like to get a head-start on whatever this one is?”

“Curse you and your ability to arouse my curiosity.” With a sigh, Stiles shoved the sheets back and climbed out of the bed. Whatever this was, it better be worth it.

* * *


	31. It's not over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise - or maybe not!

[ ](https://imgur.com/FOgz5ki)

* * *

By the time Stiles and Peter made it downstairs, Derek and Kira were already at the front door. 

“Ready?” Derek said, looking to Peter.

“As we’ll ever be. Will this night never end?” Derek sighed and opened the door, his gasp echoed by the rest of them. “Jackson?”

“Surprise!” Jackson stepped into the house like he owned it, followed by Ethan. Stiles couldn’t hold back a slight growl at seeing the other wolf again – he’d never been able to get the image of Boyd out of his head. “No bullshit, okay? We’re here for a reason and he’s with me.”

“Fine – but this better be good. Waking us up in the middle of the night is not the way to get us in a good mood.” Tightening the belt of his robe, Stiles led them to the study, aware of Derek, Kira and Peter following behind the two newcomers. He watched silently as Jackson and Ethan made themselves comfortable, their body language making it plain that they were together. Interested in spite of himself, Stiles yawned and took a seat behind the desk, putting his feet up and ignoring the censuring look his husband gave him. “Well?”

“So I hear I should be calling you Daddy,” Jackson said, smirking at the matching looks of shock on everyone’s faces. 

“What the hell are you going on about? I swear to God, Jackson if this is some kind of asinine prank – “

“No prank, Stilinski, and believe me if we didn’t have to be here we wouldn’t have come.” Leaning forward in his chair, Jackson looked at Peter intensely, seeming to be searching for something. “Some stuff came up in London – some things were revealed, things from the past that you guys need to know. Congratulations, Peter, it's a bouncing baby boy!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think losing Jackson was such a wasted opportunity - just look how well their faces sync!
> 
> * * *


	32. Summer & Overcome

Feeling overcome wasn’t an emotion Peter was used to handling – that was obvious to Stiles as he looked at his husband. Enraged, amused, aroused – all things he was comfortable with to some extent. But not this.

“Your alpha must have erased your memories,” Jackson finished explaining, all trace of amusement gone from his voice. 

“Mom wouldn’t have – “

“Talia wouldn’t have – “ Derek and Peter spoke at the same time. 

“But she did – with Malia.” Stiles looked at both men, an apologetic look on his face.”She did it at least once, guys – there’s no way of knowing why, but we **do** know that if it deemed necessary, she might have done it again.”

“Then why didn’t the memory of Jackson come back when the Malia memories did? And no offence, just how much were you putting it about to get **two** women pregnant that summer?” Everyone looked shocked at Kira’s comment, and she flushed before continuing. “Well, sooner or later someone was going to have to ask the question.”

“Jackson – why is this coming up now?” asked Stiles.

“Ah well, that answers both of the questions. I was a ‘test’ baby – artificial insemination. And the hunters want their experiment back.”

* * *


	33. Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ringtone is 'Sunflower' by Post Malone and Swae Lee and it's used for the equivalent of the Sheriff's 'burner phone'!
> 
> * * *

Normally, he liked the song. He liked the singer’s voice – something that had shocked Stiles into laughter. But the thing was, Noah could imagine dancing around the kitchen with Claudia in his arms, serenading her with his slightly rusty, off-key singing voice. It was the kind of thing that they had used to do before she got ill, Stiles often at the kitchen table, giggling at his parents and their silly behaviour. 

Beautiful, happy memories,

Of course, now he hated the damned song because whenever that cell rang with that ringtone, he knew shit was about to hit the fan.


	34. Burger and Fries

“You know, kiddo, by the time I get over your wedding and the reception, as well as all of this stuff that’s been going on, you’re gonna owe me whatever the hell I want to eat from my favourite diner.”

Noah heard Stiles chuckle, a sound that reassured that no matter how bad things might be about to get, his son was still able to laugh. Things hadn’t gone completely FUBAR yet then. 

“Biggest cow burger and curly fries on me, Daddio,” Stiles replied. 

“So what are we looking at?”

“Experimenting hunters, long-lost sons and stolen memories.”

“Well, shit!”

* * *


	35. Passionate

“We still have them,” Derek said, watching Peter closely. They had settled Ethan and Jackson in one of the bedroom suites the night before, but it was completely obvious that Peter hadn’t slept worth a damn.

“I know – I just – I’m not sure I want to go through that again.” Peter looked over at him. “It’s an extremely strange feeling, the equivalent of having my dead Alpha in my head again. I don’t know if I’m ready to put myself back into that head-space – it’s not a good place to be.”

“I can understand that.”

“It doesn’t help that Stiles is passionately against the idea of you using your Mother’s Alpha claws on me, even if only to verify what Jackson has said and potentially find out vital information.”

“Passionately against – ?”

“As in, sleeping in the bathroom, volatile temper tantrum the likes of which I have never seen!” Peter gave a wry smile. “He can be unbelievably protective of me on occasion – it’s disconcerting.”

“You’re worthy of having someone wanting to protect you, Uncle Peter,” Derek murmured, moving to rest his hand hesitantly onto his uncle’s shoulder. Sometimes it was far too easy to forget that Peter had lost his entire family, his Alpha, and been left by the only pack-members he'd had left for six, long years. That wasn’t to excuse his actions upon surfacing from the coma, but it was perhaps easier to understand that he had awakened to complete upheaval, with no balancing influence to mitigate his traumatic memories. 

He was surprised and relieved when Peter lifted his hand to cover Derek’s own, twining their fingers together in a search for reassurance that Derek had never expected to experience. Stiles had changed Peter in so many ways, but this was perhaps the biggest. 

It was – nice.

* * *


	36. Tangy

[ ](https://imgur.com/oHhlcvP)

“Exactly how much is this going to hurt?” Stiles asked, pacing nervously behind Derek as he carefully placed his Mother’s claws over his own. 

“Sweetheart, if you don’t want to be here for this, I completely understand,” Peter replied, reaching out to grab Stiles’ hand and stop him in his tracks. 

“Hell, no – if there’s even the remotest chance that this could go wrong, I’m staying right here! If I can stand by whilst Derek blow-torches that god-awful tattoo onto Scott’s arm – “

“You passed out during that if I recall correctly,” Derek interjected.

“Details! Anyway, I’ve prepared something for you to drink – it should hopefully mitigate any negative effects and help you get a clear recollection of things.” Pulling away from Peter, Stiles disappeared into the kitchen before returning with a glass in his hand, the liquid inside glimmering strangely in the light coming through the window.

“What the hell is that?”

“Just – shut up and drink it. It might taste a bit – _tangy_ – but that’s just some stuff I put in to make it not too awful.” Stiles handed the glass over to Peter, who with a doubtful look in his husband’s direction, downed the contents in one. He gagged, handing the glass back to Stiles and trying to to keep the potion down.

“Ready?” Derek asked, moving to stand closely behind Peter.

“Not really, but needs must and all that.” Peter closed his eyes, trying to remain relaxed as he felt his nephew step closer. The claws touched his neck but before he could jerk away, Derek struck deep and he wolfed out, swept away by the memories filling his mind. 

He remembered being captured – tortured – escaping – returning to his Pack – telling them what had happened to him – and then – 

“She knew! Talia knew what they did!”

* * *


	37. Fall

[ ](https://imgur.com/iQFkuUo)

The fall was painfully hard. 

Peter felt as though he had tumbled from a cliff – the cascade of memories rushing into his mind, blinding him to his surroundings, suffocating him with remembered pain. 

He landed in the safety of Stiles’ arms, tears falling unheeded from his eyes as he tried to reconcile the new memories with the old. 

“She betrayed me – she – they made a deal with the hunters – to keep the Pack safe and she **gave me up to them**!” His voice was thunderous in his ears, fury rising. 

“Peter – you need to calm down – please – “

“You don’t understand what they took from me! They held me down, they tortured me – they forced me to – “ Stiles’ arms held him tight, pressing his face into his chest so that his sobs were muffled. 

“Okay, my darling – it’s okay, I’m here. It’s a memory – it’s not now, it’s a memory. It can’t harm you,” Stiles' voice murmured in his ear, long, gentle fingers carding through his hair. 

“Why would she – _how_ could she – “

“I don’t know – I really don’t know.” Stiles voice turned hard even whilst the comforting caresses continued. “But we’re damned sure going to find out.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took an unexpected turn to the dark....
> 
> * * *


	38. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's not the only one suffering...
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/PAStypB)

Kira rubbed Derek’s back, trying to find the words to comfort him. Ever since he had brought back Peter’s memories, they had been sat together in his bedroom. He was silent, body stiff, his eyes distant, but the hurt was palpable. 

She knew his history – they had shared a lot in the last year – and she knew that he carried a huge burden of grief and guilt over what had happened with Kate Argent and his family. To hear that his mother had betrayed Peter like that – had basically handed him over to the hunters to do whatever they wanted with, even in order to save the Pack – had been a major blow.

Derek had idolised his mother, had put her up on a pedestal, especially once she had died. If Talia had lived, it would have been fair to describe him as a Mother’s Boy. This – this was breaking his heart.

Anyone who thought they knew Kira would have been shocked to see the expression on her face. Like Stiles, she kinda hid behind a slightly goofy attitude, downplaying her talents and personality. But inside – the fox spirit was not the forgiving type.

And for this, it wanted blood.

* * *


	39. A walk in the park

[ ](https://imgur.com/lF8u7K3)

“I can’t believe this shit-heap is still running,” Jackson said, climbing into the passenger seat of the Jeep.

“What – just because it crashed into your heavy, lizard ass?” Stiles replied, turning the ignition. “Peter had it reconditioned as an anniversary present. I think it’ll cope under the pressure of where we’re going a hell of a lot better than that pimp-mobile you turned up in.”

Kira snorted from the back and Jackson turned and gave her an look. He still couldn’t quite understand why Stilinski had decided that she was the best person to come with them but he wasn’t going to argue. 

“Where we going?”

“Chris gave me the name of a hunter who was involved in the stuff you’ve been talking about. We’re going to have a little chat with him.”

“Won’t he have back-up?” Jackson turned to watch Stiles’ profile as he drove, noting the set of his jaw and the anger clear in his body language. “I can hold my own, and I know you must have something up your sleeve to survive this long but – “

“I’ll hold my own,” Kira stated firmly from the back.

“It’ll be a walk in the park,” Stiles snarled.

* * *


	40. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this trio...
> 
> * * *

Rowan wondered whether he would survive this encounter. 

When the girl had knocked on his door and asked for his assistance for her broken down Jeep, he had thought nothing of it – had clumsily flirted with her as she led him down the street. He had been bent over the vehicle, looking into an engine that appeared to be held together predominantly with duct-tape when he had turned and seen two men watching him: one, pale, his skin dotted with moles and amber eyes; the other, model pretty, with sharp cheekbones and stunning wintery blue eyes. 

The skin on the blue eyed man had begun to morph into scales, a lizard like appearance that had stunned Rowan into immobility long enough for a tail to strike out and hit him in the back of the neck. 

He awoke strung up in a place that was all too familiar to him. This was where he and his fellow hunters had often brought the creatures they captured in order to have quiet: to torture, to interrogate, to experiment on. 

His old equipment was laid out neatly on the table next to him, the tools gleaming brightly. 

“Let’s get started then, shall we?”

* * *


	41. Once Upon a Time

[ ](https://imgur.com/tqqLef8)

“Once upon a time, there was a bunch of xenophobic assholes who decided they had the right to play God – they decided what was human and what was not; they played with these creatures genetics, stealing what they needed, torturing if they wanted – all so that they could see what they could create.” Rowan heard the voice as if from a distance, the calmness of it adding to the horror he was experiencing. “Not nice.”

He moaned through swollen lips when he felt the sliver of the very tip of the kanima’s claw being inserted underneath his thumbnail, the initial blessed relief of numbness before the agony sliced into his brain as it finally registered what was happening.

“Now, Rowan – we’ve been _talking_ for a little while and you haven’t said anything worthwhile,” the calm voice continued. “I really, really need you to concentrate now because this next question is very important. Both to me, my friends here and others. Can you hear me?”

Rowan nodded groggily, eager to answer whatever he was asked if only it would make the pain stop.

“Who is trying to restart your little programme? Who do we need to have a nice chat with next?” 

“I don’t – “ The voice interrupted him again, sounding aggravated now.

“Please don’t try and tell me you don’t know. People like you don’t change – you don’t stop unless someone **makes** you stop!” The face of the girl from earlier was suddenly within his viewpoint, the beauty of her facial structure overlaid with a golden fox-shaped glow. “You don’t want me to take over from my friend here – I won’t be half as nice as he’s being to you.”

“I’m sorry – I’m so sorry! Anything – I’ll tell you anything – please – “ he heard himself blubber and she smiled sweetly.

* * *


	42. Rain

[ ](https://imgur.com/7WLqaP6)

“I am given to understand that you did not distinguish yourself well the last time you were here,” Peter said, not looking at Ethan.

“Not initially – as you know – but by the end, well, Aiden was happy to make the sacrifice for the Pack and I – well, I kinda understood.” He turned to Peter. “Are you trying to find out if I’m good enough for Jackson now that you know he’s your son?”

“I don’t quite think I have that right – with either of my children. I’m trying to adjust.”

“Yeah – it is a bit of an adjustment. Imagine finding out the love of your life is not only half lizard, half wolf but was genetically engineered. That can really rain on your parade.” The two shared a look before bursting into laughter. 

“Can you two shut up? I’m trying to hear if Stiles is on his way back,” Derek grumbled, standing with his hands resting on the porch rails. 

“You’re not alone in worrying, Derek. But rest assured – Stiles will ensure that Kira returns in one piece.”

“I’m not worried about that – I just don’t want her going too far in the other direction. The Skin-walkers warned us for a reason,” he replied, his brow furrowed. 

“She has control over the kitsune – she will be fine.”

“Her control may not be as good as you think – if she lets it take over too much, let’s her control slip – “

“Derek – stop borrowing trouble! Kira will be _fine_. Just – make sure you’re there for her when she returns, help her ground herself,” Peter advised.

“And just how would you suggest I do that? We’ve not been in this situation before.”

“I find Stiles just needs a good – “

“Jackson just needs a good – “

“That’s enough advice from you two!”

* * *


	43. You Can't be Serious!

“You’re not killing him,” Stiles reiterated, handing Kira a towel so that she could wipe off her katana before putting it away.

“You can’t be serious!” Jackson shoved Stiles backwards, barely holding back his strength so that he didn’t hurt him. “Did you _hear_ some of the shit he was saying in there? Maybe because it wasn’t about you, that it wasn’t **your** life they fucked up – “

“Don’t even think about trying to say that I don’t care! Peter’s my god-damned husband – he was the first one hurt by this and I won’t be forgetting – or forgiving – that anytime soon! But think – for once in your life!”

“Fine – let’s hear your plan then,” Jackson said, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Stiles.

“He _could_ still have been lying,” said Kira, coming to stand at Stiles’ side. "If we leave him alive, the first thing he’s going to do is head back to his friends, get himself some protection. And that will help us find them. We don’t want them to have time to realise what’s going on – we need him scared and acting on instinct. Homing instinct.”

“Exactly.” Stiles nodded approvingly. “Now put your tail away – we need to _let_ him escape, let the others know what’s going on, and get ready to face the rest of them.”

Jackson nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Shit – did you just apologise?” Stiles sounded stunned and Jackson flipped him off. 

“Ethan’s always telling me that I need to acknowledge my mistakes. So, this is me acknowledging a mistake. I should have realised how much Peter meant to you – you stuck by McCall when no one else in their right mind would have so I know how loyal you are.” He pulled on his pants. “Let’s set this bastard free and go get our guys. They’re going to want to be in on this.”

With the three of them fully in agreement, they headed back out to the main room where the hunter, Rowan, hung limply from his chains. They hadn’t actually done a lot of damage to him – he had proved to be voluble once adequately threatened. His compatriots might not be as easy to handle.

* * *

“They’re on their way back now,” Derek put away his cell and spoke to Peter and Ethan.

“And they’re all okay?”

“Apart from the hunter!”

“I did try to tell you, nephew,” Peter replied.

“Yeah, like you weren’t worried about Stiles.” Walking into the house, Derek headed towards the kitchen, Peter and Ethan following behind him. “Do we call in the Sheriff?”

“No. We let him know that Stiles is on his way back, but the less he knows, the less he has to pretend not to know,” Peter replied, beginning to make coffee. “But we should call Chris – we may need his expertise depending on where the remaining hunters are located.”

“What should I do?”

“Get cooking,” Derek replied, and Ethan turned to Derek in confusion. 

“Torture always makes me hungry,” Peter said laughing.

* * *


	44. Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing! I found some adorable pictures of Colton Haynes with his cat/s and this lil drabble created itself!

“Ethan – what are you doing?”

“I’m showing Stiles pictures of our cats,” he replied, sliding the cell over to Stiles.

“We’re **literally** on our way to kill some people, and you’re sharing cat pictures?!” Jackson exclaimed.

“Stiles – do **not** get any ideas!” Peter said, knowing full well that it was too late.

“Is **no one** going to say anything about the fact that Chris has an actual **TANK**?!” Derek burst out, holding Kira’s hand tightly as they bumped along the road. 

“You’re just jealous because his tank is cooler than your Mom car,” said Stiles before returning to the pictures.

* * *


	45. Snap Crackle Pop

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/q0FqLXFn-JY1MNUCGPWTJHPsaiPA8mnFt1B7SLO4250DhKRWD2ccDgK6vErJHZBbjkKOKXRpB8tQyt4QLXC9sdZK33U6yyAwB4GVCU90SOG04gcb8iiXtYpN322yVELo-jMQfRh7C5M=w2400?source=screenshot.guru)

Rowan was surrounded by carnage.

The snap of bones between wolves’ teeth.

The crackle of fox-fire as it destroyed the compound.

The pop of bullets hitting every mark with deadly accuracy.

Gunner had been furious when he’d arrived, desperately in need of medical attention and protection. He had screamed at Rowan for disloyalty and stupidity, telling him that it would have been better to die at the hands of the mutts than betray their location.

By then it had been too late to avoid what was now an obvious plan. The wolves had attacked, driving a tank through the compound gates, scattering the hunter forces with little to no effort. 

He recognised Argent as he swept knowledgeably through all of their defences, leading the wolves to the heart of the operation. 

The girl – Yukimura – was like an avenging angel – wielding her katana with silent efficiency, slicing through any that dared attacked her.

The Hales plus another wolf – eyes gleaming red and blue in the firelight – decimating their defences.

The kanima – ugly, yellow eyes seeming to be full of glee as it struck out left and right, paralysing any that made it past the fox-fire. 

In less than an hour after the attack began, the compound was rubble, dozens of dead bodies littering the ground.

“You’re alive so that you can tell _anyone_ who thinks it’s a good idea to start this shit up again that it _really_ isn’t. Because this? This is nothing compared to what we’ll do if we ever find out you guys are doing this again.” Rowan nodded frantically, completely terrified by the pale man with moles holding a gun to his temple, twisted smile clearly enjoying his reaction. “And Rowan? Anything we’ve missed, private records and such? Destroy them. Because I **will** know.”

Rowan pissed himself.

* * *


	46. That's All Folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! A drabble a day for the last 45 days and I made it into a story - or at least linked chapters!
> 
> Thanks for the support and love - much appreciated!
> 
> Skar  
> x

“You called your cats Duke and Kali?” Stiles asked, eyes wide with shock.

“Well – yeah! I mean, Duke is an evil little bastard who thinks he rules the world, and Kali has these vicious claws no matter how much we clip them and likes taking swipes at us. It made perfect sense.” Stiles laughed, unable to disagree with Ethan’s statement. He looked over to where Peter was talking to Jackson, shamelessly eavesdropping on their conversation.

“You have everything?”

“Didn’t really come with much, but yes, we have it all.”

“I – despite how you came to be, I would be most interested in spending some time getting to know you. Stiles has made me disgustingly sentimental and I find myself wanting to connect with all remaining members of my family,” Peter stated, looking anywhere but at Jackson.

“That would be – cool,” Jackson replied, reaching out a hand which Peter grabbed and pulled him into a tight hug. He released him as quickly as he had grabbed him, coughing into his hand and appearing to be hiding his face.

“Well, safe journey. I’ll speak to Stiles about adding a trip to London to our belated honeymoon.”

“Sounds good. Hey, Stilinski, you can stop eavesdropping now. Ethan, let’s go! I’m kinda eager to get back home now that this shit is over with,” Jackson said, turning towards the rented car.

“Ah ah, now is that any way to say goodbye to your Daddy? Bring it in – Stilinski hugs are infamous!” Stiles grabbed Jackson and hugged him tightly, surprised when he felt a tight grip around his waist. “You okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, it’s just – been just me and E for a while – it’s nice to know I have a real Pack here, you know?” Jackson replied quietly.

“Dude! You really have turned into a real boy and everything!”

“Fuck off – Daddy!”

Stiles stood with Peter, Derek and Kira as the car drove away.

“So now what?”

“Now, we take a _normal_ flight back to our honeymoon destination, Derek here handles things like the alpha he is, and by the time we come back Kira may well be carrying the new Hale heirs – unless she already is?” Peter smirked at Kira who blushed fire-engine red and tried to hide under Derek’s arm.

“Kira – ? Really? And you let me take her to deal with those hunters – “

“I didn’t **let** her do anything! Believe me, I was not pleased. But I trust her – and I trust you,” Derek replied, turning and walking back to the house with Kira by his side. 

“God-damn!” Stiles said, walking into Peter’s open arms. “Look, honey! Our puppies are all grown up and making puppies of their own!” He faked a sob and pretend wiped his eyes.

“Stiles?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“How about you get your ass packed and we get on a plane. There are a few more things I’d like to do to you,” Peter said, wriggling his eyebrows comically.

“Music to my ears, husband of mine!”

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> To the Usual Suspects
> 
> Mephistopholes - there aren't enough words to write to say thank you
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skargasm  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
